Rent
by Cosmos Senshi
Summary: [OT3: WillWarrenLayla] Wanted: Roomate for superhero couple. Must be neat, tidy, and willing to remind said couple to eat.


Disclaimer: Sky High is not mine. This story was actually written by friend (who is wholy responsible for bringing me into the fandom), but she refuses to post it on "The Pit" (a.k.a. ff dot net) so here I am, making sure that there are some good fics amongst the Mary-Sues. All reviews will be sent to her in order to make her feel guilty and make her start writing more.

---------

It all started because Warren and Will needed a third roommate. There were practical reasons to have a third roommate. In fact, they had written them down once out of boredom.

Reason number one was that it increased their chances of actually getting an apartment. Prospective landlords who might otherwise turn down two men looking for a one-bedroom apartment would be more favorable to three friends looking for a two-bedroom. Reason number two was obvious; the third roommate would make paying rent a little more manageable. Reason number three, Will pointed out, was the two of them were unrepentantly slobs and someone had to kick their asses into gear and maintain an environment suitable for humans. Finally, the most important reason, and this was Warren's; SOMEONE needed to remind them to eat.

Zach was a no-go. Living with Zach would make the mess worse and asking Zach to move in meant Magenta would come part and parcel too. Magenta, as fun and frank as she was, was a pain in the ass when she was pissed off. According to Zach, the shape shifter also had a fondness for biting important electrical wires in half and cutting off the power. She also had little guinea pig hidey-holes where she hid important things like paychecks and bills that needed to be paid.

"You always know if the power's going to go out this month," Zach had complained to them, one night at the bar. "She gets this evil smile on her face!"

Ethan could also be eliminated as a potential roommate. He was TOO fussy when it came to his living space, which drove Will and Warren up the wall. And anyway, Ethan already had his own damn penthouse, what was the point in asking him?

So that rounded their decision out to Layla.

The flower child was more than happy to move in with them, having pondered the same rooming problem after returning from falling off the face of the earth for two years of the Peace Corp, opting for pacifism and a more peaceful way of saving mankind than all out heroism. "Besides," she had explained a long time ago, "those plants are my friends. I HEAR them. I can't ask them to fight for me."

Of course, they had butted heads over Layla's naturally unapologetic manner. She had insisted that Warren and Will be straight (so to speak) with any potential landlord that yes, they were male and they were lovers. They had both refused flat out, reminding her of reason number one.

There had been some yelling and thorny plants snaking around behind her to emphasize her point but Will and Warren had stood firm. Their relationship was the most important thing to them, definitely, but second in importance was their privacy. As superheroes, they reminded her, Hothead and the Enforcer spent so much time in the public eye. Some things belonged only to them.

Layla had finally backed down when Warren started punctuating his arguments by bursting into flame.  
Eventually they found exactly what they wanted. A two-bedroom apartment that was located in the heart of the city, where the heroes could easily get to any villain that dared threaten the city that week. The rent had been manageable and the landlord, Benny, had no objections to Layla coming with her own personal jungle of potted plants. That was a definite plus.

And then it happened.

They had been sitting around watching the news on TV, Layla on the floor, hugging a pillow to her chest, while Warren and Will sat on the couch, leaning against each other. During the weather report, she took her eyes off the TV and stared at them for a while before suddenly saying, "Why do you guys never kiss in front of me?"

It was a relevant question. Layla had always made it clear that she had absolutely no problem with them. Not to mention, Will was pretty sure that Layla got her own personal share of enjoyment from it.  
"She does have a point," the edges of Warren's lips had twitched in a way that could be called a smile.

He leaned over and Will could just feel that wry smile against his own lips.

Layla had watched in apparent fascination before leaning very close. Suddenly, in a brief pause between the two men, she ducked her head in, kissing Will and then Warren. Will knew how Layla kissed, softly, with underlying firmness, but watching Warren's reaction out of the corner of his eye was a treat.

If Warren found himself bothered by any of this, he made no indication as he deepened the kiss with Layla before tearing his lips away, pressing them against Will's again. It became a sloppy mess of knocked noses, slipped tongues, and loud, hot gasps for breath.

Layla pulled the two of them down to the floor with surprising strength. Clothes were hastily tossed aside as hands roamed over the two others, trying to memorize the touch, the moment, everything. Will felt Layla's delicate hand skimming curiously over his skin, exploring places she once knew quite well. Warren's hand searched over him, hungrily pushing away any articles of clothing as the other rummaged in the drawer, searching for something to make connection easier.

Will's left hand met Layla's body, touching the soft, supple curves of her waist, hips, and the curves of her breasts. He tore his lips away from Warren's to run kisses along Layla's jaw and down her neck while he felt Warren behind him, also trailing kisses over his back and shoulders. His other hand ran over Warren's skin, always so hot, rough, calloused, and scarred. He gasped as Warren entered him, rocking slowly as Will joined with Layla.

At first they moved together awkwardly, unsure of what they were doing until they found an exquisite shared rhythm, rocking together as one. Layla cried out first, shuddering with joy, Will next, and then Warren came, shaking, into the after glow before finally collapsing into a warm, glowing pile with them.

As they drifted off to sleep, Will thought to pull a blanket over them.


End file.
